


Hugs And Kisses

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (kinda), (not really) - Freeform, BUT FOOD, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cutesy, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phil Lester's secret eating problem makes a cameo, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and fluff, and kisses, and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Valentine's Day fluff.Happy (late) Valentine's Day, folks.---[Do you like my cheeky Hershey's reference in the title? lol]*Originally titled "Taking Care Of Things" due to my lack of attention to detail*





	Hugs And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As I begin to write this, I'm sat at church. Jesus says hi and that we're all going to hell.
> 
> Canonical Dan swearing, as always.
> 
> [Me from the future here, hai. So I was really stupid and accidentally posted this as Taking Care Of Things whoops!]

Phil sighs tiredly as he shuts his laptop.

Valentine's Day. It's such an overly commercialised, sappily- and disgustingly- romantic holiday.

He glances at the clock on his phone, humming idly.

_Wednesday, February 14th, 2018_

_19:42_

_3 new messages from: Daniel Howell_

Phil opens his messages.

_**Daniel Howell -19:37** _

_hey what kind of chocolate do you want_

**_Daniel Howell - 19:37_ **

_hypothetically speaking of course_

**_Daniel Howell - 19:38_ **

_im not buying shit_

Phil smiles at Dan's lack of tactfulness, typing a quick reply.

_**Phil Lester - 19:42** _

_Dark, milk, whatever. Just no white._

**_Phil Lester - 19:42_ **

_Buying some?_

**_Daniel Howell - 19:43_ **

_well you took too long to reply_

**_Daniel Howell - 19:43_ **

_youll have to make do now_

**_Daniel Howell - 19:43_ **

_let this be a lesson you dildo_

**_Daniel Howell - 19:44_ **

_and no im not what are you talking about i said hypothetically_

_**Phil Lester - 19:44** _

_You're so subtle. So smooth._

**_Daniel Howell - 19:46_ **

_fuck off and come talk to me face to face_

Phil can't help but laugh at Dan's typical response, standing up as he hears the door open. He races towards the lounge, tackling Dan as he steps in.

"Hey!" Dan laughs, throwing his arms around Phil. "Don't strangle me!"

"Sorry," Phil says breathily, pulling back. "I missed you."

"I was gone for, like, an hour," Dan replies, kissing Phil's cheek quickly. "Close your eyes."

"Okay," Phil murmurs dubiously, doing as he's told. Dan guides him back towards the couch, sitting him down. "Don't let me fall."

"I would never," Dan says. He sets something on Phil's lap. "Open." Phil does, laughing as he sees the box of chocolates.

"Wow, such a surprise!" he teases. "I had  _no_ idea!"

"Shut up," Dan scoffs, shoving him. "It's dark."

"I'd expect nothing less from Daniel Howell, lord of the dark and depressing," Phil snickers. Dan wraps his arm around Phil's shoulders and kisses him, climbing over the top of him.

"You love me all the same," Dan whispers against Phil's mouth.

"That I do," Phil agrees. He presses his nose to Dan's neck, nuzzling him. "You're mine."

"Always," Dan breathes, moving back to the couch. He picks up the box and opens it, popping a piece into his mouth.

"Hey!" Phil cries, pushing him. "That's mine!"

"I bought it," Dan shoots back.

"For me," Phil retaliates.

"Touchè," Dan mutters. "Take it. You win."

"Thank you, my love," Phil sings, putting a piece in his mouth. "Oh, that's good."

"Good enough to get you in my bed?" Dan asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Phil chokes.

"So  _that's_ your motive!" he laughs. "Wow."

"Well?"

"Yes. You have me."

"Good. I want you forever."

"You have me forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine's Day. ♡
> 
> Okay, so I began to write this last night, but something happened and it took everything for me just not to shut down or break down crying, so forgive me for not finishing this on time.
> 
> I love you all, and I'm sorry I'm not as active as I used to be, that it's taking fifty times longer to do even short stories, but I have so much going on even with cookie sales being done (we finished early, yay). I'm trying to finish counseling and high school and doing exposure therapy and it's just a lot.
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to continue to write semi-consistently, but don't expect anything tomorrow; I'll be in Dallas at the AJR concert. A night out is exactly what I need, but I'll try my hardest to post /something/ for you because I love you. ^-^


End file.
